Generally, an aircraft wing includes flaps to increase a lift coefficient of the wing. Blown flaps employ efflux (e.g., air and/or exhaust) of engines to provide lift. The engines may be disposed above or beneath the wings. If the engines are disposed above the wings, the flaps are upper surface blown flaps and the efflux of the engines interacts with upper surfaces of the wings and the flaps to provide lift. For example, the efflux may follow a curvature of the upper surfaces of the wings and the flaps to provide lift.